Miscellaneous
by SnowFallsSlow
Summary: Because, sometimes, not everything fits just right. Bits and pieces, snips and snatches of our favorite heroes. Previously "Free."
1. Free

_This may or may not turn into a series of short one-shots... it depends on the sort of inspiration that hits me as I continue to watch Teen Titans via my friend's DVDs. I hadn't noticed the team playing volleyball other than the episodes with Terra in them, but I can't speak for afterward. _

_I used to play some volleyball, I hope I haven't lost the feel of the sport. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Volleyball was definitely her sport. It was adaptable; sand, grass, laminate flooring, indoors or out, you could play it anywhere. She could even play by herself, practicing, ironically enough, control by bumping it to herself over and over, throwing in a set every now and then to mix things up. Teaming up with the cheap leagues at the community centers of every town she's been to was also fun. Terra was ecstatic when she found out that the Titans had a volleyball court on the top of the Tower.

Not surprisingly, she served underhand. The other Titans preferred an overhand serve, tossing the ball into the air and knocking it forward with all their might. Underhand, though, was much better, in her humble opinion. The ball was in contact with her body for the longest possible time; it was solid, and the connection was firm and precise. She like the feeling of connection and control, part of the reason she felt so awkward in the air when she'd made the boulder too small, suspended by crumbling earth that was held together by nothing more than her feeble will.

She was good at volleyball, too. She could find the kinks in the other team's defenses, the small, unprotected pockets that the ball would sail through. And practicing volleyball wasn't dangerous, unalike attempting to practice with her destructive powers. She liked pulling off an ace, watching the ball hit the ground without anyone touching it, but was equally happy to volley back and forth, relishing the challenge of returning the ball and repositioning herself for the next hit.

None of the others noticed what a release the game was for her, having something she could, to some degree, control, something in which the outcome didn't matter. That was for the best, anyway, she supposed, because…well, it might raise questions that she didn't want to answer.

* * *

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Teen Titans. That level of characterization is beyond me._


	2. Glorious

_Aaannnddd..... I have the most random plot bunnies ever. As previously stated, this will likely continue to be a dumping ground for all those stories to short to stand alone, all the random bouts of creativity I seem to foster. _

* * *

Mustard was… glorious. The thick yellow liquid (or was it a runny yellow solid?) was delightfully tangy, and complemented nearly any food well: ice cream, chocolate, zorka berries, and a wide variety of other foods from Starfire's home world. It was tasty cold from the refrigerator or at room temperature fresh from the store. It was so easy to put on things and enhanced the flavor so well that she often wondered why her friends did not use it more often.

Raven's early morning tea would taste better with a squirt of mustard, and Cyborg's waffles were heavenly once the beverage had been generously applied, and she was fairly certain that his beloved steak would benefit also. The chocolate chip cookies that Robin made and consumed with milk were another fine example of where mustard could be put to use. Even Beast Boy's soy product would taste better with the divine substance, not that that was saying much.

But, Starfire's friends did not see mustard in the same light she did, and she would not pressure them to better their lives if they were happy. She would go on using mustard to its fullest extent, the way it was meant to be used, and their food and drink would remain bland and plain. So long as they were content, she was.

However, one day, Starfire witnessed an atrocity that was almost too terrible for words. Cyborg was using mustard in a way so vile she had never even imagined it. She had turned to Robin, their leader, for comfort, only to find that he had partaken of it in the same manner. Even Raven, usually so disgusted by the ways of the world had seen no problem with it, and had consented to try some. Starfire, on the other hand, still couldn't think about it without getting queasy.

Mustard on… hotdogs?

* * *

_I sort of figured, she likes it on everything else, so why should she want it on something so normal?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

_...SnowFallsSlow...  
_


	3. Opposites

_Here's a third tiny oneshot, this one based on Kid Flash. It's a late birthday present for my friend, who loves him. (Maybe a little too much)_

* * *

Lizards had always impressed Kid Flash. The tiny, little variety that clung to walls and darted away when approached, not the larger ones. Green anoles, Beast Boy said they were, and he had no reason not to believe him. They could go all day, holding perfectly still, happy to sit in the sun and do absolutely nothing. They were actually kind of cute, if you looked at them long enough and in the right light.

But, the second they sensed danger, they were gone, too fast for most people to follow, let alone catch. Even he had to pay attention to get his hands on one of them when they were running. The first time he'd caught one –Jinx was terrified of the little guys, and it was either catch them or watch them explode from her powers- it had lost its tail in his hand and gotten away. Luckily, he had caught it again before Jinx saw it and freaked.

Jinx had commented that he was just like the little speed demons, but he disagreed. He'd never been able to hold still for more than a few seconds at a time. Even less likely than him simply sitting in the sun for that long was doing so with that little movement. Just the thought of it made him twitchy, made him want to run around the country at least twice without stopping, want to do _something_, _anything, _other than just… sit.

Besides, his self-preservation drive was very, very low. Beast Boy had explained that he hadn't hurt the little lizard, that its tail fell off as a defense tactic, the same reason they were so quick. Kid Flash couldn't imagine running for the sole purpose of saving his own skin, without a thought for others that might get hurt or killed because he wasn't trying to help them.

But, he still liked watching the lizards.

* * *

_I love watching them, but one of my friends always scares them away... :(_

_...SnowFallsSlow..._


End file.
